


'Til Death

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonou and Kanan want no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death

"Mrs Tsing said she thought we're a lovely young couple," Kanan said, taking the groceries out of her shopping bag. "Look at this lettuce! Isn't that a lovely fresh green?"

"Yes," Gonou said absently. He smiled at her. "I know we don't look awfully alike – was she surprised to hear we're brother and sister?"

"Oh, I didn't tell her," Kanan said. "I got ice cream! I know it's still a week till payday, but we haven't had ice cream in ages!"

"Why didn't you tell her?" Gonou said, putting the ice cream in the tiny freezer compartment of their ancient fridge. 

"I haven't told anyone," Kanan said lightly. "What do you think of this fish? I thought we could bake it with some sort of sauce –"

"Kanan," Gonou said, facing her fully. "Why haven't you told people? The parents won't think it's respectable, us living together, if they don't know you're my sister."

"You just told the headmaster you'd be moving here with a family member," she said, putting down the garlic she'd been inspecting. "It's perfectly respectable for you to live with your wife."

He laughed, uncomprehending, then stopped, all his breath fleeing as she put her hands against his cheeks, stepping close so he could feel her warmth from under the thin summer dress.

"Kanan -" he said.

"All those years," she whispered. "All those years without you. Do you think there's anything I wouldn't do to have you now? Fully? Completely?"

It was wrong, and he'd have been whipped in the orphanage if he'd ever even dreamt such a thing, but he didn't stop her as she put her mouth on his, and opened his lips so she could touch his tongue with her own. He found himself crushing her against him, tight enough to make up for all the times he'd woken miserable and missing his family. By the time the kiss was over he knew he wanted it to happened again, and he wanted more. Kanan leant against him, her breath tickling his ear. 

"A new town," Kanan said softly, "A new life. No one knows anything but what _we_ tell them. Gonou, do you want to live with me as more than a brother?"

They were folded so close against each other that he knew she couldn't avoid knowing his reaction. He didn't care; felt light and free of all shame.

"I do," he said, "Oh, I _do_."


End file.
